


crescendo

by rexflame



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Other, in which etude listens to too much classical music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexflame/pseuds/rexflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>classical music was never really his style, but people could change, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha hey i'm back for more w/ some of my bad twewy fic!!!!  
> this was inspired by some of the reallllly pretty music by composers such as motoi sakuraba and kajiura yuki!!! owo  
> i didn't proofread this at all this is exactly how i wrote this no edits i probably misspelled things a lot

After the Game, he takes up violin.

Violin was never really his kind of instrument, too classical and old-fashioned and maybe a little too _simple,_ and yet he never really had a choice. It is there when he passes Hachiko on his way home from school, when he lingers a little too long in Udagawa, a cacophony of violins and flute that he knows is _him_ , his _Music,_ because who else would have such a grandiose symphony trailing after them? Some days it is so soft he has to strain his ears to hear and other days he cannot cover it, not even with his headphones, and he doesn’t really want to listen or remember but he does it anyway.

And he plays.

He plays the melodies on his violin, something he’d spent ages saving up for (he’d started with something simple of course but he’d eventually bought this, something rich and powerful that he just knew _he_ would like). The bow draws across the strings and his nimble hands compensate for three violins even though there is only one and somehow it works, even though it is empty. His eyes close and he plays and he sees his face, condescending violet eyes and hair that is not quite blonde and not quite silver and a chill runs down his spine.

The next time he hears the Music, it is different.

Shibuya’s own song is unchanged, the other songs are unchanged, but his is different. It is more somber and quiet like a faded memory, full of chimes and quiet notes, an echoing sadness. He stops to listen but it fades in a heartbeat, leaving a B flat ringing in his ears as he swears he hears a quiet apology (but there’s no one here but him).

In reflection of this, the song he plays that day is more mournful.

It is the first time in a while that he has played something that is not part of Shibuya’s melody and yet it fits right in with everything around him, somehow, violin singing a song that harmonizes perfectly with all the clashing melodies. It is a musical dissonance and he plays louder and faster until his fingers are numb and he can no longer hear his thoughts, only his violin.

He begins to play for him.

Sometimes, after school, he’ll take his old violin with him to Udagawa (he would play at Hachiko but there are too many people there and even though he likes people more he’s still not willing to do that). And he does everything so slowly when he does that, because there’s all the time in the world, really; lifting his violin, hoping that the wood isn’t too affected by the air (a silly thought because of course it will be) and drawing his bow across the strings. He always holds onto that first note, whatever note he plays, for a while, letting it hang in the sky before he launches into a song. It is his own song but it is also the song of Shibuya, and sometimes he will throw some of his friends’ Music into there (but he always plays some of _his_ music to tell him that he is not forgotten).

When he packs up his violin and leaves, although he swears he is alone, he hears applause ringing in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i'm a flutist  
> not a violinist  
> why did i write this


End file.
